charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Spectra Vondergeist
Spectra Vondergeist is a 2011-introduced and all-around character. She is a ghost and a student at Monster High. Also known as The Ghostly Gossip to those who follow her blog, Spectra is the kind of journalist who puts sensation before fact-checking. In fact, she regularly creates stories from loosely related details that she may not have heard correctly, which she connects by means of her own imagination. Her method of journalism runs so deep in her psyche that she cannot tell her fabrications apart from reality. Even when they pertain to her own person, she sooner believes her own fantasies than the documented truth. Because of all this, Spectra is one of the most controversial students at Monster High. On one hand, she owns one of the two most popular news sources at the school, but on the other, she has hurt more than a few fellow students by spreading lies about them. Character Personality Spectra has a very forceful personality and she often makes quick judgments and leaps to conclusions without supporting evidence. When she's confronted with the facts, she tends to dig in her heels. She draws the line at planting a fake story though. This makes for an excellent gossip columnist, but not a friend you would want to share secrets with. In her diary it's hinted that she's constructed a mysterious, fanciful history for herself, and even began to believe it herself, but that the truth about her family is actually quite tragic (though it's never revealed). This may be why she's still a ghost; she hasn't "moved on" from whatever happened to them in life. But despite all this, she is seen as a kind monster and helps those in need of her, she also is known to easily get the truth out of other monsters which also gives her a detective/reporter complex. Appearance Due to the fact that Spectra is a ghost, her skin is ghostly pale -almost stark white- and then fades to transparent at the beginning of her hands and feet. Her face is somewhat gaunt. Spectra's hair is violet, with rather noticeable periwinkle and pinkish purple highlights. It is usually frisky; the ends sticking up and looking as if it were floating. Her eyes are a bright icy blue, with the pupils being a dark blue and the sclera (or "whites" of her eyes) are a pale lilac. Her lips are purple. Relationships Family Spectra writes in her diary that her long-lost love haunts "the family's ancestral castle" but it's strongly implied that all of this was something she'd made up. Her parents are ghosts, but nothing else is known about them. In her diary it's hinted that the truth about her family is actually quite tragic, though it's never revealed—the story Spectra writes about (castles, a midnight journey across borders) is something she made up, and even began to believe it until Ghoulia reminded her about the truth. As per Ghoul Spirit, Spectra is a ghost from the 19th century. Friends Her bio states it as 'everybody loves Spectra V', but seeming she wrote the bio, she may be lying. In the webisodes she is never really seen hanging out with anyone. Pet Spectra's pet is a purple ghost ferret is named Rhuen. Rhuen's lower half is fairly translucent, and she wears a dark purple bow over right ear. Rhuen's friends are Sir Hoots A Lot (Ghoulia Yelps's owl) and Shiver (Abbey Bominable's pet wooly mammoth). Romance In Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way, Spectra expressed interest in Billy Phaidin, a boy she'd known since eighth grade. As of Back and Deader Than Ever, it is known that the two are dating. In 'Fright On', she is seen initiating a dance with a student from Belfry Prep. Porter "Paintergeist" Geiss has an interest in Spectra. The interest is mutual. Credit *Monster High Category:Ghosts Category:Students Category:Reporters Category:Pet Owners Category:Flyers Category:Phasers Category:Reformed Characters Category:Monster High Characters Category:Multicolored Hair Category:German